Things Androids are Better At
by HowAboutNay
Summary: Another Connor X Reader fic. They will be a series of linked one shots all funny/fluffy! Enjoy! T For strong language and sexual innuendos. Rating may increase.
1. Fighting

**Wow! It turns out that I just can't stop writing about this game and I'm not even sure I want to! This is gonna be a fluffy/funny series of linked oneshots that I hope you like them. As always this was highly edited and Beta'd by my best friend and bro. Enjoy!**

Fighting.

It was well known that androids were superior in most ways, almost all, and one of those ways was their ability to fight. There was a reason two thirds of the armed forces were androids. They were faster, stronger, smarter, immune to pain. They were everything a human was not. So, who better to train you than the latest and best android model out there. RK800. Connor.

"Hey there Concus!" You throw a case file at him which he catches deftly with his left hand without even looking, eyes locked on you. Although the action was minute, the sheer elegance that it was executed with, you could understand why people were wary of them. If they could catch a folder that swiftly...what could they do against a biological lifeform?

"[Y/N] you are fully aware that my given name is Connor. Why do you insist on calling me 'Concus'?" He raised both his hands to do air quotes, in doing so meant he dropped the folder you had thrown at him causing him to "oh shit", and for you to pipe in "Jeez Concus, you kiss your mother with that mouth?!" Connor didn't seem all too impressed with what you had said, readying some smart-ass comment that he _didn't have a mother he could kiss [Y/N]._

As he leant down to pick up the police file, Connor heard a snicker coming from your mouth. Looking up he saw you trying and failing to not point out the fact that there was something on his back. Straightening up and reaching behind him, he found a post-it note. Written on the piece of paper was "kick me" in a rushed scribble. A brief handwriting analysis concluded that it was none other than the Lieutenant's. Not quite understanding the reason behind why such a thing was stuck to his back, or how it got their in the first place; Connor screwed it up and threw it into the nearest bin. And it missed. The action went straight to your stomach as you let out a guttural laugh which of course lead to a not-so-attractive snort that finally shut you up.

Now it was Connor's turn to laugh. The usual half smirks he gave fell into a full blown grin. It was nice to finally see him openly showing emotion, even after the revolution.

"Very attractive [Y/N]. Now, care to explain?" The grin returned to a soft smile as he awaited your response.

"Because it's a nickname dumbo! That's what friends do!" You awkwardly punch him in the shoulder as an attempt at lightening the mood.

"Are you two seriously gonna do this every effin' day ?! And Gavin, pick up this fucking paper. I'm not your mother that cleans up after you! " Hank piped up as he came up to the desk, muttering obscenities regarding the two of you. And how it was always his job to clean up after everyone and _blah blah blah._

"As long as it continues to get this reaction. Yes lieutenant." Connor let out a quick chuckle and gave you a high five before leaving to attend some previous work he had to do.

"You and Connor seem to be getting on well." Hank attempted to make the conversation suggestive but you shut it down quickly.

"Well that kinda happens when you share a flat with someone old man." You stick your tongue out in retaliation. You knew it was childish but in all honesty it was a subject you were kind of defensive about.

It was fairly common knowledge now that Connor had moved in with you after the revolution as your previous roommate had gone and decided to get married, leaving you to pay _all_ of the rent. Something a regular officer just couldn't do. That's when Connor came to the rescue. Not having anywhere to live after the world turned upside down, you offered that he could room with you, knowing that however much Hank loved Connor, he could never deal with Connor babysitting him the whole time.

"Whelp Imma hit the training room for a bit, burn of some steam, call if you need me old timer." You flash Hank the V sign as you walk backwards away to which he responded in kind. Once you got past his tough exterior, Hank was as soft as Sumo. Not that he'd ever admit it.

You made your way to the gym, making sure to make a detour to Gavin's desk to move around all his papers and to lock out his terminal for an hour. The guy was a dick. He deserved it. You also made sure to cop a glance at Connor who was currently in the interrogation room with a suspect. For someone so soft spoken usually, he was a completely different man in that room. Your mind started to wonder what other rooms he would be like that in but shook your head at the thought. That is a no go area [Y/N].

After doing your basic cardio and a few practise takedowns and routines on the dummies, sweat trickled down your forehead and your chest. You may have looked done but you were just getting started. Circuits? Boring. Running? Already done it. Swimming? No costume. You needed someone to beat the crap out of. Maybe you could trick Gavin into being your dummy.

"You should drink the water, not pour it over you [Y/N]." You turned your head to the voice at the door where Connor was lurking. He seemed to forget that to know how soaked you were, he would have had to look at your chest. Purely for analytical reasons of course.

"Finally getting the hang of sarcasm are we Concus. Very good." You smile at him and gestured for him to come inside.

Suddenly an idea struck you.

"Connor. Do you know how to fight?" You knew what the answer would be, the man was practically perfect at everything.

"I was programmed with at least one hundred and three styles of combat. So maybe." He smirked and gave you one of his signature winks, ones that only ever seemed to be aimed towards you.

"Come on then know it all, show me what you got." You throw a towel at him in an attempt to jokily provoke him into action.

Connor walked towards one of the benches to remove his jacket, perfectly folding it before taking of his perfectly knotted tie and undoing a few buttons.

Hoping he didn't notice your sudden intake in breath, you continued.

He made the first move, attempting to catch you off guard by putting his leg between yours and kicking them out of the way. But you were ready. By holding onto his shoulders, you were able to dodge the move and pull him closer to your level, throwing him off balance.

You attempted to use this to your advantage by putting him into an arm lock. But he was too fast.

Using his superior strength, he manage to flip you whilst still gently resting you on the floor. Pinning your forearms with his large hands to make sure you didn't escape.

"Show off." was all you could mutter as he laughed to himself, loosening his grip on your arms.

Big mistake.

You used this moment of distraction to roll the two of you over. Now you were pinning his forearms down, sat firmly on his...Oh. A blush suddenly covered your face but Connor didn't seem to notice or mind for that matter. You quickly rolled off muttering something about having to shower and turn the oven on at home, leaving Connor alone in the gym.

Did he do something wrong? He was so confused. What cause you to run out on him like that. It was all fine up until you rolled the two of you over. Oh. It was one of those context things he was still getting to grips with.

They were an attractive human in close proximity to you in what some could see being a position of a sexual nature. Were they that disgusted by it or was your reaction that of the opposite? Suddenly he found that it made him sad to think that you would be disgusted by the thought of being with him in that way. Why? He needed time to compute this so decided to visit Hank to talk it out in great detail, much to the older man's dismay.


	2. Interrogation

**Hey guys! This is quickly taking over my life and I'm not even mad! Thank you for the AMAZING responses you've given and if you haven't checked it out yet, have a look at my multi chapter fic 'Under My Protection' Which I try to update twice a week (She says). As always this was BETA'd and heavily edited by my best friend and bro.**

 **Enjoy!**

Interrogation.

A few weeks after the incident between the two of you, things were just about back to normal. More or less. Connor seemed to have grasped why you found it awkward but it didn't seem to phase him as much as you. _Weirdo._

Currently you were behind the one way mirror of the interrogation room with Hank, Gavin and Connor watching the suspect squirm in the other room alone. Connor's brow was furrowed; staring daggers at the suspect accused of the murder of an android and the attempted murder of another, the latter of the two being lucky enough to get away and give a full statement to your colleagues.

Every officer had cases that affected them more than others, for some it was the rapes; the sheer violence involved shook people to their very core. For others, it was something as simple as a break in; the idea of having a complete stranger just rummage through personal belongs unsettled people. The crimes that were universally respected as the worst were anything to do with children, and a murder with a perpetrator who shows no remorse. Those were your favourite type. Seeing the seemingly uncrackable crack, the most confident squirm never failed to make you smile.

For Connor, it would appear that the cases that affected him the most were those that involved an android. More specifically - human violence _against_ an android. This feeling was enhanced due to the fact that they were _people_ , they were _alive_ and the fact that some fools couldn't wrap their small minds around it shocked Connor. It shocked you.

So Connor used these cases as a vent. His determination to crack the suspect transferred to you. For some reason you two had been much more in sync lately, if you were sad, Connor would be. If he was happy, then it would rub off onto you.

You hated to see that look on his face, the disgust at the suspect but the deeper emotion, hidden under a mask of a layer of perfection and strong angles. His determination made you remember what physical power androids held, especially the RK800 model. It honestly turned you on a little bit. You'd already seen him fight and you knew that he went easy on you. What else could he do?

You noticed that he had donned a new look today. You had dragged him out into the city to buy him a new wardrobe stating that "That android jacket does nothing for you." Liar. He had swapped out his usual black jeans for a tight, worn denim pair which frankly made his butt look incredible. He also wore a pale blue and white striped shirt with a matching navy suit jacket. A tie hung loosely from his chiselled neck under where a few of his top buttons were undone. Good job you.

"Which one of us fuckers is gonna try first then?" Hank finally broke you out of your Connor filled daydreams as you both turned to the older man with a mouth worse than a sailor.

"I think [Y/N] should go." Connor smirked at you, knowing you hated interrogations as they tended to make you rather irate and often ended with you being dragged out of the room like a angry elf.

"Fine." You stuck your tongue out and replied indignantly and made the short journey into the interrogation room.

"Yep she definitely digs ya kid." Hank nudged Connor when you were out of earshot.

After the gym incident Connor went straight to Hank, unfortunately annoying him at his favourite bar.

"Look what the cat dragged in. You do realise to be a drinking buddy you kinda need to be able to drink." Hank jested with the android, causing Connor's LED to turn a bright amber.

"There was no cat involved lieutenant, I walked here."

"Figure of- Oh forget it. Whadya want kid?" Hank conceded with the android, verging on to drunk to explain the old saying.

"It's about Y/N." Connor took a seat next to Hank and signalled to the bartender to get the same again for him.

Hank nodded in thanks.

"I was waiting for this. What happened?"

"Well. [Y/N] was doing some defence training in the Gymnasium an asked if I would assist them so of course I agreed. We trained for a bit but then she managed to catch me off guard and pin me down but suddenly jumped off and ran away. Is this one of those context things I don't understand?" The look on Connor's face was sincere and although it disgusted Hank to think of his son that way, he could see he needed help.

Rubbing his face Hank just stared at him.

"Connor you understand sex right?"

A blue tinge covered his nose and cheeks with the tips of ears going red.

"Of course lieutenant. I just do not understand why they ran away. Do they not think androids are not able? I am perfectly equipped."

Hank almost spit his drink at that point.

"Too much information mate. So you like them then?" Hank buckled up for an awkward conversation.

"Of course I like them. I would say we are very good friends and have a good working relationship.

Hank sighed at the response.

"I mean like them like them."

The LED on the side of Connor's head flashed yellow.

"I mean do you wanna be in a relationship with the kissing and the…" Hank flapped his hands. "Stuff"

Finally Connor's LED turned a steady blue. He understood. But then it suddenly turned red. Emotions.

"I...I don't know. I know that I like to make them laugh and and I enjoy seeing them when I come home. And I guess I felt...sad when they ran off." Connor just looked at his shoes in shock. He was still fairly new to the emotion larky and this was hitting him hard.

"There we are. We all knew it kid. What are you gonna do now?"

Connor just stared at Hank.

"I don't know really...What should I do?"

"Get on that shit. They won't wait forever."

With that final word of wisdom Connor concuted a plan and set it into action.

Time to be human.

After just ten minutes in the interrogation room you threw in the towel. You could feel Connor watching you and could tell he wanted to get in on the action.

"Fuck it. Your turn." You nodded towards Connor who had a flash of excitement filled his eyes until it was swapped with determination. He was a wolf on the hunt.

When he entered the room, he calmly sat down and opened the case file, pretending to read it when he was truly reading the suspect.

He slowly lifted his head and looked the suspect dead in the eyes.

"Why?" He spoke softly.

The suspect remained silent.

"Okay then. Let's walk through this. You murder the android Maria Henderson in cold blood whilst she slept next to you. Stabbed. Twenty eight times." He punctuated every word perfectly. "Then. You left your house and drove twenty minutes to the home of the android, Rhys Seeley. But he was too quick for you. Wasn't he?"

You could feel yourself becoming mesmerised by the sight in front of you. He was literally made for this and by rA9 he was incredible.

"So what was it, you couldn't please her and she went elsewhere? You couldn't handle your _emotions?"_

His voice was starting to rise and you could feel your heart rate doing the same.

"WERE YOU JEALOUS THAT SHE DIDN'T LOVE YOU AND WENT TO AN ANDROID FOR LOVE?"

He was fully shouting now, rising from his seat and closing the case file shut in a swift, concise movement. A complete contrast to his usual soft tone. You couldn't lie. It was turning you on.

Now the suspect was shouting back, screaming the events that lead up to him being here in tears. Reduced to a crying child by the android before him.

After announcing he was done Connor turned to face the one way mirror, being able to see through, directly looking into your eyes and winked. He knew.

A disgusted Hank sighed at the blatant flirting as Connor walked out of the room and past the two of you.

He was going to be the death of you.


	3. Cooking

Cooking.

Considering androids lacked the ability to eat and drink, it certainly did not seem to affect their ability to cook.

After the interrogation incident you decided you needed to blow off some steam. You quickly sent of a text to Connor saying you were going to the gym across town and you'd be home around 7. Ignoring the phone beep in response as you drive to the leisure centre you try to compute what happened today.

He winked at you. In front of a suspect. In front of Hank. If it wasn't for the lust curled in your stomach at the sight of him shouting, you would have died there and then. But what did it all mean? It was clear he knew that you found him incredibly attractive. How could you not? He was specifically designed to be beautiful, symmetrical, with that adorable curl of hair hanging from his forehead at all times. Was is hair ever out of place? You'd like to try. No. Bad. Focus on driving.

When you pulled up to the centre and went into the changing rooms you finally looked at your text.

 **Concus - 16:46** -

Hope you aren't texting and driving. ;)

Enjoy your workout.

Have a surprise for you. :)

See you soon.

Connor.

You sight at his always perfect grammar, even in text. Ever the android. It still made you laugh that he used emojis but it was kind of cute in a way. However, the ominous 'surprise' got you worried. You knew it wouldn't be bad but you were already struggling to control yourself around him. You didn't need any other reasons to jump his bones.

You shot back a quick response so that he wouldn't worry about you.

 **You - 17:04 -**

Never Concus!

Pls don't say u have an experiment running again.

See u l8r. :P

Time to get sweaty.

After a good workout mainly running and a couple laps in the pool you decided to call it quits and shower off. Don't want to come home stinking for your android. Oh. That was new. When did you start referring to Connor as 'yours'? Probably best to not analyse that too much. Over the past couple months your relationship with him had completely changed. You had always seen him as an attractive man but the more you got to know him, the more you fell in love with him. That was it. You loved Connor. Shit.

You washed away the thoughts clouding your mind with a cold shower. Probably for the best.

After drying off and putting on a fresh pair of clothes you decided you couldn't avoid going home any longer. Besides, you were hungry.

 **You - 18:52 -**

Just leaving now.

The house better be clean :P

 **Concus - 18:53 -**

Your surprise is waiting.

Drive safe. :)

Connor.

Time to bite the bullet.

As you drove past the flashing lights of the city, you found yourself getting excited for the surprise. Connor always seemed to surprise you. Granted sometimes it went terribly wrong, but it was still thoughtful.

The lights were on when you pulled up and you shuffled in your bag for your keys when the door opened before you.

"Good evening [Y/N]. Dinner is ready." Connor stood before you, too smartly dressed for just being at home but that was him.

"Dinner? I didn't know that you knew how to cook? I coulda saved a lot of money on takeout." You jested with him as you walked past, nudging him with your elbow. You threw down your bags and attempted to go into the kitchen until you were stopped by Connor.

"I must ask you to go upstairs and change. I left something on your bed." He smiled at you sweetley, a completely different to the man to the one in the interrogation room earlier today.

"Uh...Okay?" Awkwardly you turned round and went to your room. Why was he being so weird?

When you entered your room you saw something new on your bed. A simple little black dress. A simple little black dress that you hadn't owned before. Dresses were never really your thing but you had to admit, it was very you. As you picked it up you noticed the low-cut, scarf-like neckline. It was beautiful. Clearly Connor had good taste but what was all this for? It was beginning to feel more and more like a date.

After putting on the new dress and adjusting your hair you took a minute to check yourself out. You looked good, if a little nervous.

All Connor could do as you came down the stairs was stare. You looked incredible and he could feel his thirium pump racing and a breath caught in his thought even he had no need to breathe.

You could feel yourself blushing and the tips of your ears warming. Suddenly your nerves went away at the sight of him.

" [Y/N], I..Uh.. Would you like to follow me into the kitchen, I believe it is time for your surprise." Connor extended his arm to you and you intertwined your arm with his. He was warm and being this close to him felt… right.

As you entered the kitchen, you took in your surroundings. The table in the middle of the room was covered in a cloth and the table was set for two with a candle lighting it. You appreciated the fact that he set the table for both of you, even though he had no need to eat. He understood how much it meant to you to treat him as human.

The unmistakable smell of ratatouille filled your senses. It smelt increible.

Connor pulled out one of the chairs for you and tucked you in when you sat down. You couldn't hold in the question anymore, it just slipped out.

"Is this a date?" You quickly raised your hands to your mouth as if to keep the words in but all of Connor's attention was on you. His LED remained a constant blue, not even a flash of yellow to show he was considering the question.

"Finally catching on [Y/N]?" Connor attempted to tease you but it was clear he was nervous. He rose his hand to the back of his neck to rub it. The action alone made you forget that he _wasn't_ human.

"I didn't know how to ask you so I thought I'd just surprise you."

Connor's confession hit you right in the feels as you realised he was just as nervous as you.

"Is that a problem?" He awkwardly half-smiled at you.

"Not at all." You smile brightly at him to reassure him. How did you ever think this was going to be bad?

After clearing the air, Connor served you the ratatouille along with hunters chicken and you enter into a comfortable discussion around work and Hank.

"How the hell did you learn to cook like that Connor? That was incredible!" You are genuinely shocked considering he cannot eat.

Connor practically beams at your praise, enjoying how it feels to impress you.

"It is all science really. Just have to have the right components."

You looked at him amazed.

"AndIlookeduphowtocookitonyoutube"

The sudden confession set you into a fit of giggles. For some reason the thought of Connor sat watching tutorials of how to cook was completely hilarious to you. However he begged to differ.

"Are you laughing at me [Y/N]?" His voice dropped an octave and he stared into your soul, teasing you.

"So what if I am?" You respond flirtily. You finally found out that Connor likely feels the same and you weren't going to pass up this opportunity.

"I cook you a wonderful dinner, treat you to a beautiful dress and you laugh at me? What am I going to do with you?" He was using his interrogation voice. Bastard.

Still making eye contact with you he stood up suddenly. Stalking over to you.

Your heart was pounding. How did he go from being so sweet, to so sexy in a matter of a few heartbeats?

He squatted to pick you up in his arms, making you squeal.

"Connor!"

"Yes [Y/N]?" He smiled sweetly at you but he was just a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Feeling emboldened by his actions, you took his face in your hands and kissed him.

It was incredible.

His lips moved with yours perfectly, tongue gentle and not overpowering for the first time. It was perfect. Just like him.

"Well I have at least twenty eight ideas now." He smiled and kissed you again before carrying you into the bedroom.


End file.
